


why was he so alone?

by peternureyev



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, Drabble, Loss, M/M, Short, angbang, arda, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternureyev/pseuds/peternureyev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did they rejoice?<br/>Why did they revel?<br/>Why was he so, so alone?</p>
<p>-mairon mourns for his master-</p>
            </blockquote>





	why was he so alone?

**Author's Note:**

> hello:)   
> i'm helena and this is my first time here...so i'm a little nervous but oh well.  
> you can also find me on eveningisgrey.tumblr.com (a tolkien blog with my own rubbish art as well) and wattpad (the_owlery)  
> okay.....bye

Mairon had never been so alone in all his life.   
Arda was lit in happiness.   
_Why did they rejoice?_  
_Why did they revel?_  
_Why was he so, so alone?_  
Mairon was silent amid their happiness. Concealed in dark places, he watched, disguised as a hunched and hooded old man.   
_Why?_  
Tears welled in his throat.   
No. He was Sauron Gorthaur. He would not cry.  
Not that it mattered, who he was. His master's mighty empire of evil was naught. Thangorodrim was broken.   
_Why did he linger?_  
He stormed away from the rejoicing Children of Iluvatar. As soon as he was out of sight he dropped the disguise and took the form of a small, black bat.   
The bat flitted away.   
_Why was he so weakened?_  
"Go," his master had said, staring him in the eyes. Melkor's eyes were like dark coals, Mairon's like flaming pits.   
"Why?" he had asked.   
_Why?_  
There was no loyal and loving lieutenant by his side as the doors crumbled down and Melkor turned to face his fate.  
Mairon was long gone.   
Safe.   
But alone.   
_Why did it anger him so much?_  
_Why was his corrupted heart breaking?_  
Because he was alone.   
Far away, in the ruins of Angband, the bat changed, shifting into a tall, slim man. His golden red hair flowed out behind him and scarlet robes, stained with blood, blew around his feet.   
A volcano belched flame.   
Mairon took the crown from his head an cast it to the ground.   
The black circle the had made himself shattered.   
_Why was he so alone?_


End file.
